Enough
by alerts
Summary: Drabble Kyuhyun X Sungmin KyuMin!Flat... Behind Story.


A KyuMin Fanfiction

**ENOUGH**

by alerts

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang. Tak berbeda dengan keadaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sampai seorang laki-laki yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya sedikit berbisik. Tentu saja, supaya kerumunan di sekitarnya tak dapat ikut mendengar walau sekedar desisan dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingat akan tujuanmu selanjutnya ?" Kyuhyun tak membuat pergerakan untuk menjawab. Dirinya hanya menggumam 'ya' dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat laki-laki di sampingnya kembali bungkam.

"Dimana Sungmin ?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Seperti biasanya, berjalan tertinggal di belakang. Kau tahu jika dia tak suka keramaian seperti ini, bukan ?" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tak perlu menjawab pernyataan retorik dari laki-laki di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir seperti biasanya, dirinya segera berbalik kebelakang. Dan di sana sosok yang di carinya tengah berjalan berdua dengan Henry.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat itu, dirinya berjalan semakin mendekati Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti 'mau apa kau ?'.

Henry hanya terdiam menatap ke dua 'hyung' nya yang ... entahlah. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun memang suka melakukan suatu hal yang tak terduga. Bahkan, lihatlah apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin seperti itu. Bahkan dua pemuda itu kini berjalan dengan seenaknya dan meninggalkan Henry sendiri tertinggal di belakang. Henry bahkan yakin jika tadi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Bahkan Sungmin pun melupakannya. Kenapa hari yang begitu cerah tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan untuk Henry ?

"Ada apa ?" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumamannya. Bahkan tangan kanan pemuda itu masih menggenggam erat lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita tak membuat taruhan apapun. Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu ? Kau bisa memancing keributan, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin merasa menjadi benar-benar bodoh saat ini, mendesis tanpa mendapat balasan jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya. Bahkan, dirinya harus tetap menjaga ekspresi _–I-feel-nothing—_di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyerah, dirinya akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mendapati Sungmin yang terdiam dan bahkan tak mau menatap kearahnya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika Sungmin saat ini sedang kesal.

"Aku akan terbang ke Thailand." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dari balik masker hidungnya. "Sendiri." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih membisu dan mempercepat tempo langkah kakinya menuju lebih dalam area bandara. "Lalu ?" Ucap Sungmin menatap wajah setengah Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi masker hitam.

Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke sekeliling sebelum mendaratkan tatapan intens ke wajah Sungmin. "Aku rasa aku terserang rasa panik. Gugup." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin mencoba menyelami dua bola mata Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang pemuda itu cari dari sana. "Kau bersama manager hyung-nim." Kata Sungmin tak kalah lirih.

"Kau mau menemaniku ?" Entah terlalu panik atau karena apa hingga Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Kau sudah gila ?" sergah Sungmin cepat. "Baiklah, katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu ? Tentu saja tidak mungkin dengan menemanimu ke Thailand"

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyum tak terlihatnya. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang sudah berada di sekitar pundak Sungmin. "Aku hanya butuh memelukmu seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum di balik tungkai Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hanya ini ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk di tengah dekapannya yang semakin mengerat. "Aku juga tak akan menolak jika kau ikut denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Jangan berpikir konyol seperti itu." Sungmin tahu apa yang di rasakan Kyuhyun. Tak di pungkiri jika dirinya juga merasakan kenyamanan dari apa yang tengah mereka perbuat saat ini. Hanya mencari ketenangan dari diri masing-masing. Bukankah Sungmin telah berbagi ruang privasi dengan pemuda di dekapannya ini selama kurang lebih 6 tahun lamanya ? Sudah wajar bukan, jika mereka menjadi sedekat itu ?

"Sudah, sekarang lepaskan." Sepertinya Sungmin yang tersadar duluan dari acara mereka. Bagaimana tidak jika mata Sungmin tak sengaja menatap tatapan menggoda dari teman-temannya yang berkumpul tak jauh dari mereka berdua ?

"Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dirinya ikut melangkah di belakang Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang lain untuk sekedar berpamitan.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap tingkah pemuda itu. Meskipun pemuda itu terlihat seperti bersikap seenaknya di atas panggung. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin tahu dan benar-benar tahu bagaimana sebenarnya pemuda itu. Sungmin tahu. Dan bagi Sungmin, hal itu sudah cukup. Karena sebaliknya Sungmin juga yakin jika Kyuhyun tahu mengenai dirinya. Meskipun tak sepeka Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun akan tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. Dan itu cukup bagi Sungmin.

_FINN_


End file.
